


such a good boy for me

by acheese_ateez_asneeze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Collars, Creampie, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Puppy Play, They love each other, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheese_ateez_asneeze/pseuds/acheese_ateez_asneeze
Summary: when hongjoong comes into the hotel room he sees yunho kneeling in front of the bed. and he's-- oh. he's naked except for his collar, his leash, and his cute little headband with floppy puppy ears attached."does my puppy wanna play?" hongjoong asks, moving across the room towards the boy. he nods, the ears on his head bobbing with the movement.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	such a good boy for me

when hongjoong comes into the hotel room he sees yunho kneeling in front of the bed of his room. and he's-- oh. he's naked except for his collar, his leash, and his cute little headband with floppy puppy ears attached. 

"does my puppy wanna play?" hongjoong asks, moving across the room towards the boy. he nods, the ears on his head bobbing with the movement. 

hongjoong approaches him and taps a finger under his chin signaling him to look up. a pair of sweet puppy eyes staring up at him, hongjoong can feel his heart squeeze. knowing this adorable baby boy is all for him. 

hongjoong caresses yunho's soft cheek, "my sweet boy, you're such a good pup for me, you know that?" 

"thank you, master... can we..." yunho trails off. and that's when hongjoong notices yunho's hands covering his groin. he must already be hard. 

hongjoong smiles, "what does my shy boy want, huh?"

"want to touch you, master," yunho says in a whiny tone. he leans forward to rest his cheek against a denim covered thigh. hongjoong feels big hands running up his legs, obviously desperate to touch. looking down he sees that yunho is definitely hard.

"my sweet puppy wants to make me feel good?"

"yessir please, let me..."

how could hongjoong say no to that? 

"since you asked so sweetly... get on the bed, pup, lay on your back for me."

yunho's leash jingles as he quickly gets into position, head laying on the pillow. hongjoong takes a second to admire him, the tall boy so pretty, skin so soft, thighs and arms so strong, his big co--

he snaps out of his thoughts and starts to take off his clothes. he sees yunho eye him hungrily as more and more skin is exposed. 

"you want me, puppy? you look like you could just eat me up right now."

"want you so bad, wanna- wanna make you feel good p-please." hongjoong sees yunho's cock twitch and he holds back a smirk.

hongjoong kneels on the bed next to yunho and leans down to give him a kiss. the taller boy whines against his lips, trying to deepen the kiss, but hongjoong pulls away. 

the blond pets the brunet's hair, stroking the soft ears on top of his head and smiles. 

"my good puppy, I wanna ride your face, want you to open me up with your tongue. how does that sound, yunnie?"

yunho nods quickly and reaches out his hands to grab hongjoong's hips. so eager to please as always. 

hongjoong lets the pup position him, his ass hovering over yunho's face, facing towards the end of the bed. 

yunho rests his hands against the tops of hongjoong's thighs trying to coax him into meeting his face. 

"the puppy wants to taste me, doesn't he?" hongjoong says teasingly, wiggling his hips. 

"puppy wants it so bad, wanna to make you feel good, please let me make you feel good, master..." yunho groans, pulling harder on hongjoong's thighs. 

he gives in, yunho's hands now gripping his hips as he teases hongjoong's rim with his tongue. hongjoong can see yunho's cock jump when hongjoong moans. "you're so eager, puppy, you like making me feel good?"

yunho doesn't say anything, just hums and starts to press his tongue past hongjoong's rim. hongjoong's hole opens up easily for yunho, tongue sliding in and hongjoong moans loud. 

"o-oh, yunnie-- baby you make me feel so good," hongjoong says and he starts to cant his hips and his hard cock starts to leak precum, begging to be touched. 

yunho grips his hips harder as he helps hongjoong fuck himself on yunho's tongue. 

hongjoong, lost in pleasure, grabs yunho's leash, pulling hard to force his face further into him. yunho is so excited, tongue stiff so he can fuck his master better, dipping in and out of hongjoong's hole.

hongjoong wants to make his puppy feel good so he reaches down to yunho's cock and he wraps his small hand around it. it pulses hard in his hand, precum dripping at this point. 

yunho gasps and pulls back from hongjoong, his leash falling out of hongjoong's other hand.

"no, master! d-don't touch it you'll make me cum... ah…" he whines, squirming underneath the smaller boy. 

hongjoong giggles, "I've barely touched you~ you're already so close just from eating me out, huh?" he keeps stroking yunho's cock unbearably slow, base to tip, twisting his hand over the head. 

"wait stop, master, I'm- oh fuck- no! I'm gonna cum like right now if you don't stop--"

hongjoong gives him one last teasing stroke before he pulls his hand away, watching yunho's cock twitch from being so close to orgasm. 

yunho is panting heavily, he was so worried he'd disappoint his master. 

"you're such a good boy, puppy. so good telling me so you don't break the rules~"

yunho keens at the praise and he runs his hands along hongjoong's thighs trying to ground himself. 

hongjoong moves off of yunho's face, leg swinging over and moving to straddle the taller boy. 

"let me open myself up for you, yunnie, then we can get to the main course," hongjoong winks cheesily and yunho chuckles. 

hongjoong grabs the lube that yunho conveniently put in the bed, and covers his fingers in it and reached his hand under him. he passes his cock, rubs his fingers over his perineum, and finds his way to his slightly stretched hole, still wet from yunho's spit. 

he slips two fingers in, since he's already prepped a bit, he wants to speed up the process. yunho just stares up at him in admiration, loving seeing his master feel good, waiting so patiently to get his cock into that tight hole.

hongjoong looks at him the same way, love in his eyes, he truly loves his puppy, he wouldn't trade him for anything. 

"I love you, yunnie," hongjoong moans out as he adds a third finger. 

"I love you too, master. love you so much, you're so pretty like this..." yunho's hands are roaming hongjoong's body, over his shoulders, down his back, grabbing his hips. 

hongjoong kisses him, swirls his tongue along yunho's, moaning into his mouth. he adds a fourth finger just to be safe. 

once he feels ready he pulls his fingers out, he's almost shaking, so excited to take that big cock in him. 

hongjoong straightens up, holding himself over yunho. "do you need a cock ring or can you last for me, puppy? I wanna cum just from your cock."

"I can last for you, I can do it..." yunho is gripping hongjoong's hips so gently. 

hongjoong holds the base of yunho's cock, pressing the blunt head to his stretched hole. 

"ready, puppy?"

"yes, master, please please-" yunho is starting to lose it, he just needs to get in hongjoong right now. 

hongjoong can read yunho's expression, he knows how much he wants it. so he starts to sink down on the cock below him. yunho and hongjoong both let out moans, hongjoong's is blissful, but yunho's is more desperate and needy. 

hongjoong drops down fast, bottoming out, it punches out a breath from yunho and he grips the smaller boy's hips harder. 

"need it, master, need it so bad..."

"it's okay, puppy, just gimme a second to adjust, okay?" yunho's head tips back to the pillow, trying to stay controlled. 

hongjoong leans back a little, resting his hands on yunho's thighs, his feet flat on the bed with his knees spread wide. yunho moves his hands from hongjoong's hips to his calves, just needing to hold something. 

yunho groans so loud when hongjoong lifts himself up a couple inches, and slams back down. then he starts up a steady rhythm, bouncing up and down on the thick cock in him. 

"you're so big, puppy. feels like you're splitting me open-- uhnn…"

"master…"

then the smaller boy notices yunho's eyes fixated where they're connected. 

"you love looking at your cock filling me up, don't you?" hongjoong smirks. 

yunho's eyes snap up to hongjoong's, embarrassed. "sorry, master, I'm sorry-" 

"no, baby don't be sorry, you're so cute, my good boy." 

hongjoong leans back further, fucking himself harder, trying to give yunho a better view of his hole stuffed with a huge cock. 

leaning back turned out to be a good idea, yunho's cock now dragging past hongjoong's prostate, making him cry out. 

"am I making you feel good? I want you to cum so bad..."

between hongjoong's little moans he says, "so good baby, oh puppy I'm getting close, just a little more-" 

yunho can't decide to look at hongjoong's hard little cock bounce up and down or to look at where they're joined. 

hongjoong is slamming himself down so hard now, getting closer to the edge, cock constantly rubbing his prostate. 

"puppy, baby-- I'm about to- fuck- I'm gonna cum…"

"please cum, master, wanna see. want you cum please."

then hongjoong's eyes squeeze shut, cum splashing on his own tummy and he fully seats himself on yunho's cock, moving his hips in tiny circles. 

hongjoong scoops up the cum from his abdomen, "hungry, yunnie?"

yunho just nods, parting his lips letting hongjoong's pretty cum covered fingers enter his mouth. he closes his eyes and swallows everything hongjoong gives him. 

once hongjoong's hand is all clean he lifts himself off of yunho, much to the puppy's chagrin. however he's not sad for long when he sees hongjoong getting on all fours. 

"want you to cum too, baby." hongjoong rests his cheek and his chest against the bed, ass in the air, presenting for his sweet puppy. 

"come on, yunnie, aren't you gonna mount me?"

yunho scrambles behind him, spreading hongjoong's cheeks just to look at his pretty fucked out hole. he doesn't waste much time pushing back in, draping himself over hongjoong's back, holding hongjoong's little waist. 

"fuck me, puppy, get yourself off."

and yunho does. rhythm sloppy and off beat, but neither of them care. 

hongjoong can tell yunho's getting close, he's whining right in his ear, panting in between his sounds of pleasure. 

then yunho straightens up to get better leverage to fuck into hongjoong. 

"gonna breed me? my sweet puppy is gonna pump his cum into me, yeah?"

yunho can't even answer, he's fucking into him so hard, groans leaving his mouth every time he thrusts in.

"oh puppy, pretty puppy. you're such a good boy for me, make me happy and fill me up, yunnie~"

it only takes a few more thrusts before yunho's cumming, pressing all the way inside to fuck the cum deep into him, while hongjoong tells him what a good boy he is. 

they're both breathing hard, the feeling of yunho's cock pulsing in hongjoong's hole feels way too good. they stay like that for a moment, yunho's cock softening inside the smaller boy, draped over his back, yunho panting against his ear. 

"you did so good for me, puppy. made me feel so good." hongjoong lets yunho's cock slip out of him and lays on his back to face yunho. 

they kiss slowly, savoring the moment, hongjoong's hands cupping yunho's cheeks. 

"love you, joong." yunho says against his mouth. 

"love you too, yunnie."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it!! thank you for reading :))


End file.
